<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naming Mr. Weasley by SecretLeadership</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748110">Naming Mr. Weasley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLeadership/pseuds/SecretLeadership'>SecretLeadership</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, M/M, Male Ginny Weasley, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLeadership/pseuds/SecretLeadership</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley finally came to terms with his true gender and with Harry's help, he renames himself.<br/>Written for the Harry/Ginny discord's Birthday Challenge 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naming Mr. Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9th August, 2003<br/>
Godric’s Hollow<br/>
 " Harry, I want to confess something." , Ginny commented. Harry stopped solving the crossword puzzle and looked at her. Ever since Voldemort's death and Rita Skeeter's dismissal from the Daily Prophet, the newspaper focused on factual reporting without any sensationalism and Harry will never admit it to anybody but he grew to love the Daily Prophet; especially its crossword puzzle.</p><p>" Ever since I could remember, I felt uncomfortable in my body and I always felt out of place in my dormitory amongst the girls. Furthermore, I felt uncomfortable whenever people used the feminine pronouns to refer to me. I didn't know what I was till I talked to Demelza who told me that I probably had gender dysphoria. Demelza took me to a muggle psychologist who interviewed me and she concluded that I have dysphoria.", Ginny confessed.</p><p>" Congratulations Ginny for being true to yourself. It must take a great deal of bravery to come to terms with one's true nature", Harry congratulated Ginny and Ginny beamed at him, silent tears streaking his face for Harry had accepted him without any hesitation. <br/>
“ Thank you, Harry", Ginny muttered.<br/>
“ Did you decide on your new name, Ginny?”, Harry asked. <br/>
“ Honestly, I don’t know what I'll do", Ginny confessed.<br/>
As it was Ginny’s birthday in two days, Harry pondered over the gift that he intended to buy for Ginny. Ginny wasn’t sure what name he intended to use &amp; his birthday was coming in two days. “Why can’t he just buy a book on names for his birthday?”, Harry thought.  That will help Ginny decide his name, in case he needs one and that will also be his birthday gift. Before the Battle, he wouldn’t have compromised and if the 2nd Wizarding War didn’t happen, he would have bought a gift separate from the book but alas, his vaults were forfeited to Gringotts after his break-in to destroy the Hufflepuff cup horcrux. The goblins were insistent that he forfeit his assets to the bank lest there be another war and a war-weary Harry reluctantly agreed.<br/>
Harry disapparated to muggle London and he went to a bookstore to look for a book on names. “ Do you know any books of names?”, he asked the bookstore owner. The owner pointed at a shelf that had books on names and history. Harry went there, picked up Curiosities of English Nomenclature authored by W.J Holmes. He paid for the book and disapparated to Diagon Alley where he bought some wrapping to cover the book.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
10th August , 2003<br/>
“ I think that I'll come out to my family after my birthday.” , Ginny admitted.<br/>
“ It’s entirely up to you when you feel comfortable enough to come out", Harry reassured him.<br/>
Harry spotted Errol perched on the windowsill and he took the letter and fed Errol an owl-treat.<br/>
“ What is it, Harry?” , Ginny asked.<br/>
“ It’s a letter from Ron", Harry answered. He opened the letter and they read it together.<br/>
“ Finally, they found Hermione’s parents.”,  Ginny murmured.<br/>
“ Ron’s returning on the fifteenth", Harry grumbled. He preferred that Ron returned as soon as possible for he missed his best friend a lot ever since he disappeared after the Battle to look for Hermione’s parents.<br/>
“ Hermione’s quite upset that her parents are not talking to her. She had to do it to save them! ”, Harry exclaimed.<br/>
“ Hermione erased seventeen years of memories and she falsified memories. I personally know how violating meddling with somebody’s mind is and they’re quite reasonable when they didn’t forgive her." , Ginny said in a heated manner referring to his unfortunate first year when he was possessed by Voldemort.<br/>
Harry understood what Ginny meant and he nodded in agreement. <br/>
“ Let’s chase the snitch", Harry proposed.<br/>
Ginny ran to grab his broom and Harry soon followed. They flew on broomsticks chasing the elusive golden snitch which did a great job hiding behind the clouds to confuse its pursuers and occasionally flying towards the sun to be masked by the blinding sun-light. Harry eventually caught the snitch and yelled, “ I GOT IT!”<br/>
“ I am a chaser, Harry", Ginny commented and that game of Quidditch reminded of the Holyhead Harpies, his current Quidditch team.  <br/>
“ Ginny. What team will you play for ?”, Harry asked.<br/>
“ I don’t know, Harry. Men aren’t allowed to play in the Harpies &amp; after I come out, I have to find another Quidditch team.”, Ginny noted morosely. Even though he was determined to transition and had ordered a few vials of transitioning potion that he will receive in September, he loved playing with the Harpies and he will miss their company when he finally resigns from the team.<br/>
“ Perks is retiring next month from the Magpies, Harry", Ginny noted.<br/>
“ Who?”, Harry asked.<br/>
“ Sally-Anne Perks. She is one of the chasers in the Montrose Magpies and she was in your class", Ginny informed him.<br/>
“ I have never heard of her", Harry told her and Ginny shrugged his shoulders.<br/>
“ Anyways, Harry. Today’s been quite exhausting and I'm going to bed right now", Ginny said.<br/>
 They changed into nightgowns and as soon as they hit the bed, they promptly found themselves in the land of Nod.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
11th August, 2003<br/>
Harry woke  up at four in the morning and baked a chocolate fudge cake for Ginny. In spite of its name, fudge cake was Ginny’s favourite and when he sensed Harry’s reluctance while eating the cake, he told him , “ You shouldn’t judge something by its name, Harry. Tom the barman is a very good man who housed muggleborns in the Leaky Cauldron when T-T-Voldemort ruled and it doesn’t bother me at all that he shares his name with T-T-Voldemort” . After some heart-to-heart conversation, Harry finally got over his fifth year and he decided to try the cake which he loved.<br/>
“ Morning, Harry",  Ginny said.<br/>
“ Happy birthday, Ginny!” , Harry wished him.<br/>
“ Thank you, Harry. It’s not everyday that I turn twenty two.”, Ginny remarked. <br/>
They had toast for breakfast and after they were done with their breakfast, Harry said, “ I've bought something for you"<br/>
Harry went to the cupboard and fetched his gift and when he finally got it, Ginny unwrapped it.  He looked at the title and was pleased at Harry’s thoughtful gift. He hugged him and whispered his gratitude in Harry’s ears. <br/>
“ Thank you, Harry for buying it for me. I really love the gift", Ginny whispered.<br/>
“ You’re welcome, Ginny", Harry told him.<br/>
Ginny opened the book randomly and looked at the names , “ Gareth? That name doesn’t fit me.”<br/>
“ It doesn’t, Ginny", Harry concurred. <br/>
“ Gideon is my uncle’s name and it will be awkward meeting my family if I take that name”, Ginny noted.<br/>
“ Fly-fornication is definitely out of the question”, Ginny flipped the page and he was giggling.<br/>
“ Wait, what do you mean Ginny?”, Harry asked. He wasn’t sure as to how wrestling would matter in naming somebody.<br/>
“ Look here, Harry! There’s a muggle named Fly-Fornication Richardson who served on a muggle jury in Waldron, Sussex in 1620”, Ginny squeaked. Harry burst into laughter and Ginny soon joined him.<br/>
“ John is too common and so is Peter", Ginny murmured absentmindedly. <br/>
“ I’m not naming myself after any of my brothers, so I won’t name myself George.”, Ginny commented.<br/>
“ Gawain is taken up by your boss Harry and Galahad is Dennis’ husband.”, Ginny browsed the book thoroughly to find a name that befits her.<br/>
“ Ginger is cringe worthy and Stand-fast-on-high is just weird. Harry, what’s up with 17th century Muggles and absurd names?”, his curiosity was aroused by the sheer bizarreness of these names. <br/>
“ They were Puritans who believed in giving people English names.”, Harry recounted his history lesson in primary school that he received before joining Hogwarts.<br/>
“ Ah, I see", Ginny said.<br/>
“ Hmm. Griffin is a good name and it fits my personality.”, Ginny remarked. “ Griffin will be my first name"<br/>
“ I love that name, Griff.", Harry commented and the joy on Griffin’s face was self evident.<br/>
“ Now it’s time to decide my middle name", Griffin said to Harry and he opened the book again.<br/>
“ Humiliation Hynde of Warbleton, Sussex named his sons after himself", Griffin read. <br/>
“ Harry, if we ever have kids, we'd give them sensible names”, Griffin told Harry. Harry was thinking of honoring Professor Dumbledore by naming one of his children after him but that name will bring upon a life-time of bullying upon them.<br/>
“ I don’t like Malcolm as a name &amp; Marcus is taken by Flint who is an arse.", Griffin said.<br/>
Michael, being the name of one of his ex-boyfriends ( the other being Dean) wasn’t even considered at all.<br/>
“ Marvin is taken by a Martian in one of those muggle shows that Vicky watches on the telly.”, Griffin ruled out Marvin after watching a muggle vellytision   ( or whatever it’s called) with his niece Victoire.<br/>
“ Do you mean the Looney Tunes?”, Harry asked out of curiosity. It was Dudley’s favourite programme on the T.V.<br/>
“ That’s the name", Griffin  answered.<br/>
“ What about Merill?”, Harry suggested.<br/>
Griffin opened the book and peered through it. “ It’s derived from Muriel and there’s no way in hell that I'll take her name!", she exclaimed.<br/>
Harry remembered meeting Aunt Muriel at Bill and Fleur’s wedding and she had a very unpleasant personality.<br/>
“ Mitchell is too juvenile and Arthur is taken by my dad and is Bill's middle name", Ginny remarked morosely.<br/>
“ Bartholomew is out of style and Mark is a dull name. ", Griffin thought aloud.<br/>
“ Who the fuck names their child Helpless?”, Griffin screeched.<br/>
“ Was it a Puritan, Griff?”, Harry asked him. <br/>
“ Probably. They’re from the 17th century but even at that time, people should have known better before giving shite names to their children.”, Griffin grumbled.<br/>
“ People are strange", Harry observed. <br/>
“ I think that it’ll be easier for me if I find the male equivalent of Molly", Griffin speculated.<br/>
Griffin opened up the book and found out that Molly is the derivative of Mary.<br/>
“ Let me check for the male equivalent of Mary", Griffin said aloud and after a thorough reading, he found Marion. This name somehow felt right to him and he decided to adopt it as his middle name.<br/>
“ I have finally decided my new name – Griffin Marion Weasley”, Griffin declared.<br/>
Harry wished him birthday again, “ Happy birthday Griff and I love your name.”<br/>
Harry got the chocolate fudge cake and he engraved Griffin's name onto it.<br/>
The cake now read- “Happy 22nd  Birthday , Griffin Marion Weasley! “ with the words written in chocolate glaze.<br/>
Harry heard some knocks and he dashed towards the door to open it. It was Charlie with Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Percy and Mr. &amp; Mrs. Weasley.<br/>
“ Hello Harry! How’s my little sis?”, Charlie said.<br/>
Harry clenched his fists in anger until he realized that Griffin came out only to him and that they didn’t know. <br/>
“ He's quite well, Charlie. Take a seat people", Harry addressed the Weasleys.<br/>
“ Where’s George?”, Harry asked.<br/>
“ He still didn’t get over Fred's death, Harry.”, Percy replied.<br/>
Harry didn’t know what to say. George Weasley disappeared off the face of the world after the Battle of Hogwarts and it was solely due to the Weasley family clock that they knew that George was alive somewhere.<br/>
“ I miss him a lot”, Griffin remarked in a resigned tone.<br/>
“ I've got something to say", Griffin addressed the Weasleys and he finally came out  and revealed his true gender to the assembled crowd.<br/>
“ But you’re a girl”, Victoire remarked.<br/>
Bill explained to his daughter about gender dysphoria and at the end of his explanation, Victoire nodded sagely and congratulated Griffin.<br/>
“ Griffin, we are so happy for you. It takes true courage for a person to be true to oneself and your conduct befits a Gryffindor.”, Percy told him and his heart swelled with pride at the compliment.<br/>
Molly and Arthur declared that they love their seventh son, Griffin Marion Weasley and Ron bought him a new pygmypuff to provide companionship to Arnold ( when he returned to the UK on the fifteenth) and all in all, Griffin's 22nd birthday was the happiest day of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>